


The Bounty Hunter and Prince

by Tucker_Nathaniel_the_Third



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bounty Hunter, Dream Smp, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Romance, Sad Ending, Traitor, kingdom - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tucker_Nathaniel_the_Third/pseuds/Tucker_Nathaniel_the_Third
Summary: A prince makes a sacrifice and has to run away from his home. A bounty hunter looking to pay back a debt he owes. Thrown into a situation together. Different motivations, same destination. What will be lost?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: Just because I use their real names doesn't mean I am shipping the REAL people. It is their minecraft characters and I will even describe their Minecraft skins. It just felt weird writing a book using their Gamer Tags. It kinda hurt my brain trying to make it sound nice. so its just the minecraft characters with.

"Enough" Clay snapped as the children circled him.  
"Uncle Clay!" They chanted  
"I'm not your uncle! Cousin! COUSIN" he raised his voice  
"UNCLE CLAY" they just chanted louder  
"AGH" he exclaimed in pure pain and frustration.  
"Demons! All of you" He groaned storming out of his room. His cousins were on the planet for a lovely family visit. Clay wished that was what it was, it was actually for his coronation as king. A claim to a throne he didn't want. One he had to commit murder to secure, a throne he would need to hurt children over. The idea made him sick to his stomach. Honestly, it disturbed him to think that's what his father did. To think that's what his grandfather did. He turned green, he could maybe understand if he was mindless but they were children.  
"What are you thinking about?" 

"God damn it!" Clay jumped turning to the voice "Nick you scared the shit out of me!" The other male just snorted  
"Don't be so dramatic. I was calling for you anyway. But you had your head up your ass" He punched his arm to end the sentence.  
"You're just a jerk" he groaned. Nick was Clay's older brother, a shorter but older brother. Nick was tanner than him and it was questioned how they were related. But considering neither of them had ever met their mother it wouldn't be shocking if they had different moms. His dark hair rivaled Clay's strawberry blonde. Brown eyes contrasted to Clay’s green, and he very obviously looked older, with more facial hair. Clay had an almost bare face compared to him. 19 and he had a complete baby face

"What are you so wrapped up in?" he laughed ruffling his younger brothers hair "and I'm not a jerk by the way" he hummed  
"About ya know... The ritual... and all those kids." Clay whispered "It... it just... feels wrong ya know?" he sighed “I know dad would just be disappointed if I said anything though” He mumbled perking up when Nick spoke again.  
“Clay. You know you can’t be upset about that. I mean, it’s tradition.” He put a hand on his back with a frown. “You can’t even bet mad about it. They’re monsters.”

“They’re children” Clay interrupted. “They didn’t ask for this, to be born into it. They didn’t want any of this.”  
“Clay we don’t have a choice” he whispered “They’ll grow up and overthrow us. Kill us all.” He said firmly  
“Why would that even matter?” he grumbled “They’re kids, kill them when they act out! Let them live lives!” He snapped causing Nick to roll his eyes  
“The Sovereignty can’t fall, honestly Clay. You never had an issue before, so calm the fuck down.” he walked away leaving Clay angry and sad.  
“How could he even say that?” he asked himself as he walked. He looked out the window to the cage of children. All of them were just lower-class children, all branded by the forehead to identify them. All of them were born to disobedient slaves, not their fault. It was horrible. If the children had agreed to stay they’d be spared. But of course, most wouldn’t especially with their parents wanting them to be free. “This is horrible… I can’t just let this happen.” he groaned holding his face


	2. The Bounty Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno's real name isn't being used right now for Creative purposes I swear

Space is quite beautiful and quiet. The stars, the darkness, but the strange light that just lets you see it all. Techno could just happily sit feet up on the seat next to him taking Second Chance around the galaxies free from fear and worries, and pain. He enjoyed moments like this, away from home, and just enjoying the hunt. Direction for once being allowed to be lost on him. He just let his ship do all the hard word

He’d been in a space jump for about two days now, the third approaching rapidly. It was estimated to be a four-day jump as his target had gone far enough to require it. “I’m gonna need to refill when I get there,” he growled thinking about how his client better holds up their end of this deal. The idea of another client trying to backstab him was enough to make his blood boil. It was unfair how many times he had to kill someone he thought was completely innocent because they tried to cheat him out of his hard-earned pay.

He groaned, shaking his head frustrated a bit by the memories. He walked into his storage area groaning. Techno’s ship was fairly large; there was a “bedroom”, control room, restroom thankfully, makeshift kitchen with bottles of water and a portable oven, and the storage closet that he stood in front of. He looked through his bags of rations. Dried fruit, dried pasta “well I guess all pasta is dry huh” he muttered, bread, vegetables, packets of soup flavorings. “So many options” he rolled his eyes grabbing some pasta and the sauce with a sigh, praying the gravity on the ship didn’t give out tonight. He still had bandages on his arm from hitting the boiling water midair last time it had happened. He pulled his mask off along with his goggles letting his mid-waist hair fall from its makeshift bun.

He pulled it all over his left shoulder playing with a lock, glancing at the split ends. He sighed turning on the mini stove he had to bend down to use. 6’5 is far too tall for the stove he had. Hell, maybe too tall in general, but bitching about height wouldn’t get him anywhere. He poured the water in before standing up straight trimming the edges of his hair with a sigh. He wanted it a little longer and to do that he had to take good care of it anyway. “This is a pain in the ass” he growled silently contemplating if trimming his hair even did anything to help it grow. Like what is the logic behind it? Was there research? Who on earth did a long-term study on if trimming your hair makes it grow better? HUH? Lost in thought he almost missed his ship’s alarm ringing. The blaring noise was enough to make your nose bleed if it went for too long “Fuck” he sighed. He approached the control room growling at the fact he’d been pulled out of his jump.

“This is going to add so many unnecessary days to my damn trip” He growled checking the screens, beyond frustrated. It was a small escape pod. It had hit the side of Second Chance and caused its jump to pause. The scuffed-up ship was always interrupted in the weirdest ways. “Hello? Second Chance to the strange vessel that hit my damn ship, do you copy?” he called, no response. He would have assumed it didn’t have a communication device until he noticed a very familiar symbol. A symbol of royalty, carved into the ship. The symbol, having been the shape of one of the rarest elements across every galaxy. They called it Silver Neeter (Neater). The symbol of The Sovereignty. “Well well well. Hello, Prince Clay” Techno smirked opening the docking port.


	3. Wake up

Clay woke up holding his head with an audible groan.  
“Where am I?” he thought to himself looking around, the room he was in was small. Despite there being an empty bed he was laid on the floor with a flat pillow and blanket that had so many holes in it that it did practically nothing. He shivered moving to hug himself, his dark cloak had been taken but thankfully his clothes were still on and perfectly intact. He stood up looking out the window still shivering at the freezing metal-covered room. This wasn’t his escape pod at all, and he didn’t mind but the lack of warmth made it so that he missed the tiny capsule. He stared at the now-familiar swirls and lines of Purple, pink, and white. 

How did he get here? When did he get here? How long had he been here?! He looked around shaking with so many questions. What had he been doing leading up to him being in the room? Why did his head hurt? What happened to him? He groaned hitting his head trying to remember. “Shit. shit!” he growled  
“Come on brain fucking work!” He hissed tearing up a bit. He couldn’t remember and he needed to. Don’t misunderstand the tears were not from just frustration he was in very genuine pain and hitting his head was not helping. He whimpered  
“fuck. Bad idea. No more hitting” he hissed “okay, take it slow Clay. Retrace your steps” He whispered. “Think… It was an hour before the ceremony…” he mumbled. “How long… okay. Okay. It’s been a couple of days at most. That's not terrible. Not the best situation either but not terrible.” He held his arm quietly scratching  
“way out. There should be a way out… like a vent? I’m in a ship… and vents just go to air units… this isn’t a movie!” he groaned kicking a wall yelping “Fuck” He yelled but something else caught his attention.

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” A very gruff voice called from the doorway causing Clay to jump and turn. He turned to see the man who towered above him a mask covering his face. It was the shape of a pig’s head with the snout covering his nose and mouth to most likely give him oxygen when he was outside the ship. His eyes were obscured behind tinted lenses with light blue lights along the sides illuminating his face. He hadn’t realized how dark it was until that moment. This was meant to intimidate him that much was clear, as the light shined into his eyes blinding him for a moment.  
“I can’t see…” He groaned  
“So you can speak? Now. Lets talk”


	4. And The Chase Was On

“Talk? Talk?! About what? How you kidnapped me?” Clay snapped as the taller man got closer to him. All features that would distinguish this guy was hidden and Clay was far from happy about the uncertainty of his life, the situation he was in, and how he had got here.  
“I didn’t kidnap you Princey. I found you after you interrupted my warp jump.” He said the mask muffling and making his voice more electronic sounding “Don’t raise your fists at the guy who saved you. I will admit you were worse for wear when I found you, cold, barely breathing. out for a few days longer than The med bot had predicted” he chuckled   
“Med bot?” he blinked looking around “where are we? How long was I out for?” he shrieked in horror   
“Relax.” he approached the window, Clay could physically feel the eye roll. “You were out for many 4 days. We’ve been warping for two of those. I had to make sure my paycheck didn’t die on me before I could return him home” the sinister sentence was enough to make Clay shutter   
“Where are we going?” he repeated noticing the dodged question   
“We are on a week-long warp track to the nearest Sovereignty Outpost my pet” he mockingly cooed grabbing his chin to hold.

Clay paled the instant he heard that. “A bounty hunter” he pulled back disgusted   
“Hey now, no need to act like my profession is a naughty word~. After all-” he circled him, Clay feeling every single movement and where his eyes lingered. “-I’m just getting a paycheck. Aren’t we all? I gotta fuel my ship, feed some people.” he chuckled “The same way your family does with wars.” He hummed   
“You don’t know anything about my family and what they do.” he snapped  
“It’s all opportunity baby. It’s how the game is play~”   
“You fucking-”  
“Woah Woah woah~ Who knew the prince had such a mouth on him” the mystery man snorted  
“Fuck isn’t even that bad of a word…” he rolled his eyes   
“Are you calling me dramatic? Take a hard look at who’s talking and then maybe I’ll listen to little rich and famous. We will be on this journey for a few more days. You can call me Technoblade or Techno.”  
“Don’t address me at all” Clay hissed and walked out of the room looking for a way out, the control room. Techno followed close behind. “Leave me alone! You’re such a fucking creep”  
“Sticks and stones may break my boooooones~ But I could break you much faster.” he chuckled grabbing the shorter boy’s wrist causing him to yelp and try to yank himself away.  
“Get off! I’m capable of breaking bones. I could hurt you”  
“I’m sure you’d only be breaking your own”

Techno held a stronger grip and Clay struggled against it in pure fear before doing the only thing he could think of and aiming for the damn throat. It was the only part of Techno’s body that had really been exposed and had easy access points. So with no self-preservation, he punched and it took the taller man down for a second. He had released his grip now and was coughing and wheezing. Clay swept his feet out from under him seconds later and reached for a plate that had been haphazardly put down. As he was about to bring it down his ankle was grabbed and twisted. He yelped as he was dropped to the floor his whole balance being thrown off. “Damnit” he hissed under his breath and turned over from facing the ground only to be met with a hand immediately meeting his throat. He screamed when his head was lifted and immediately thrown back to the hard floor. The suddenness made him feel sick. “Jesus” he yelped shaking   
“You better put those fists the fuck down if you want my hand off your neck. They want you alive. It doesn’t matter how badly you’re hurt” Techno spat causing Clay to flinch away and he slowly lowered his hands. “You wouldn’t have won. You don’t even know where you’re going, and I’m not someone you’d wanna challenge doll.” he slowly let go letting Clay take in a few labored breaths. “What dignified royalty we have” Techno snorted 

“Bite me” Clay panted shaking a little more the closer the stranger got.   
“I might little prince.” he snorted receiving a hard glare from Clay  
“I’m not a Prince anymore. I left for a reason. I’m not a prince or a king.”  
“The Sovereignty and the bounty they put on your head begs otherwise” he hissed stepping towards the boy. He kept backing up until he hit a wall still sat on the floor. He winced and Techno slammed his foot onto the wall with a loud thud, cornering him. “Now listen, you hit me again, you try to escape again, or you do any of that bullshit you just pulled-” he said voice getting quieter and darker with each mention “I won’t hesitate to choke you out and drag your sorry ass up to your father. Do not. Test. Me.” he grabbed his face roughly squeezing it painfully “understood?” He smiled “Because I need you to get that I’m not the good guy”  
“Fuck you” Clay whimpered   
“Someone should wash your mouth out” he rolled his eyes letting go and backing off. “Knock it off, or maybe I’ll find another dirty use for it.” he snapped “now. Come along. Back to your place on the floor” He cooed before stopping. “AGAIN?!!” he snapped and stormed to his consol upset he had been pulled out of another jump. “These things aren’t free” He muttered, Clay was sat on the floor still holding the back of his head watching him. “This is Second Chance to the unidentified craft that just ruined my fucking day.” 

He waited for a response before he did get one. “Sorry about that. This is Sovereignty ship 779. We were just out on patrol and your jump just happened to catch our attention”   
“Look at that. I didn’t even need to bring you to them. Out of my hair quicker than I thought.” He chuckled “that is perfect because I was on my way to deliver something you lost.” He glanced back at Clay who had turned green in the face. Techno rolled his eyes thinking he had been just a bit overdramatic. The communication had cut itself short, or that's what Techno had thought when he received no answer. “Hello?” He repeated. Nothing. He put down his reciever and sat down at the control table “Change of plans princey. We’re getting the fuck outta here.” he said trying to kick up hyperdrive.   
“What? What happened?” Clay yelped as he watched the ship open its landing gate trying to pull Second Chance.   
“They’re gonna kill me and take you. Can’t have that.” he said and a warp opened and Techno floored it through it. “I’m getting that money one way or another.” he said giving Clay a look that sent shivers down his spine scaring him to his very core.


End file.
